


Pokémon: A Tale of Two Trainers

by FallenAngel6896



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Catching Pokemon, Mystery, Other, Pokemon Battle, Rivals, new adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel6896/pseuds/FallenAngel6896
Summary: Years after Ash Ketchum completed his journey in the sinnoh region and stopped the rampage of both Dialga and Palkia a new generation climbed from the ashes. While new Pokémon are being discovered in far off regions the path for two trainers will be intertwined with the fate of the two legendary Pokémon.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum - Relationship, Brock - Relationship, Dawn - Relationship, Gary Oak - Relationship, Misty - Relationship, Professor Oak - Relationship, Professor Rowan - Relationship, Red - Relationship





	Pokémon: A Tale of Two Trainers

_**Pokémon : A Tale of Two Trainers** _

_**Chapter 1 :Prologue** _

Pokémon, wonderful creatures who are apart of our every day lives, Inhabiting every aspect of the world from the deep blue seas all the way to the space above our heads. Though this tale is not a tale of our regular hero Ash Ketchum, he does play a role in the events leading up to our new heroes. Thanks to his help in keeping both time and space in balance a new trouble has started to brew while sleeping. A trouble that could change the course of history itself, but do not worry for destiny has chosen a couple new heroes to take up the mantle and make things right. Follow along as these new heroes find their path in this magical and mystical world full of Pokémon! 


End file.
